Lady Deathwhisper
The lich Lady Deathwhisper is the Supreme Overseer of the Cult of the Damned and the second boss of the Icecrown Citadel raid. Strategy This encounter bears some similarity to M'uru in Sunwell Plateau. It will hinge on wisely allocated DPS resources and quickly picking up the spawns. Phase One Lady Deathwhisper is protected by her Mana Shield and cannot be tanked. She will cast Shadow Bolt, Death and Decay and Dominate Mind on random raid members (Note that Dominate Mind is only cast in 25-player mode, and cast relatively often, affecting multiple raid members in heroic, but only one in normal mode. Crowd controlling mind controlled players is wise as their stats are buffed much like the Chains of Kel'Thuzad). After 5 seconds of combat and every 60 seconds thereafter waves of adds will spawn, three of each type, from the gates on either side of the room with a seventh add of a random type spawning from the stairs. Both Cult Adherents and Cult Fanatics can be crowd controlled and snared. Both will explode using dark martyrdom at random times. Lady Deathwhisper will randomly empower adherents and transform fanatics throughout the fight. These empowered/deformed adds are priority kill targets. Adherents become very dangerous AoE damage casters when Empowered by Lady Deathwhisper. Their spells will also become uninterruptable until you burn through shroud of the occult. Fanatics melee very hard, cleave and apply a nasty debuff to the tank. They become Deformed Fanatics when transformed by Lady Deathwhisper and gain a 100% damage increase from the transformation and an additional 25% increase from vampiric might, healing them for triple the damage they cause. It is strongly recommended that tanks kite the Deformed Fanatics, as they move at half speed. Given the abilities of the adherents and the fanatics, the best method for handling the adds is to detail the physical DPS onto the adherents and the spell DPS onto the fanatics. Spell DPS will not be able to harm Adherents while Shield of the Occult is active; conversely, a Deformed Fanatic is too dangerous for melee to engage given how hard it hits. Spellcasters attacking the Fanatics must be alert to dispel or spellsteal Vampiric Might. When all mobs corresponding to your damage vulnerability have been eliminated, DPS the boss until the next wave of adds spawns. An alternative DPS setup is to assign all the melee to killing adds and the ranged burn Lady Deathwhisper most of the fight, only switching to kill reanimated adherents and deformed fanatics. This way the adds will usually die just before the next wave spawns and melee do not lose DPS time running over to Lady Deathwhisper then running back to the adds, nor are all the melee ever grouped on top of Deathwhisper for a death and decay. Lady Deathwhisper will animate the dead bodies of Adherents and Fanatics in this phase. They will spawn from where they died. Reanimated Adherents can only be harmed by physical damage. Reanimated Fanatics can only be harmed by spell damage. Lady Deathwhisper reanimates any cultist that died through the use of Dark Martyrdom. Phase one ends after burning through all of Deathwhisper's mana. DPS will need to be split between the adds and the boss until this time. Phase Two Lady Deathwhisper will cast new spells once her mana barrier shimmers and fades away and she will begin melee-ing, threat is reset(Technically speaking, she had no threat tables to begin with, so there is nothing to reset. However, it works the same way). She will no longer cast Shadow Bolt and will instead cast Frostbolt on her primary aggro target which can and should be interrupted. She also now casts Frostbolt Volley. Adds will stop spawning at this point, adds in play will remain and should be killed. Lady Deathwhisper will continue casting dominate mind and death and decay in this phase. Lady Deathwhisper will also rapidly stack an ability called Touch of Insignificance on her tank reducing threat generation by 20% per stack (stacks to 5). Deathwhisper is tauntable on normal difficulty. Vengeful Spirits will spawn in this phase and chase random players around, doing 25,000 shadowfrost damage in a large AoE should they catch them. You can heal through this on normal difficulty but it will prove lethal in combination with a higher damage Frostbolt Volley on heroic difficulty. Lady Deathwhisper has no other tricks and will die after losing all 13,400,000 of her hit points. Lady Deathwhisper will berserk after 10 minutes of combat through both phases. Abilities 25-player mode Lady Deathwhisper ;Both Phases * ::Note: Lady Deathwhisper's D&D uses the same animation as a death knight's but her is a distinct green color, making it easy to distinguish from a friendly player's D&D. * ;Phase one only * * * * * ;Phase two only * * * * Cult Adherent/Reanimated Adherent * * * * * * * Cult Fanatic/Deformed Fanatic/Reanimated Fanatic * * * * * Vengeful Shade * 10-player mode Lady Deathwhisper ;Both Phases * ;Phase one only * * * * * ;Phase two only * * * * Cult Adherent/Reanimated Adherent * * * * * * * Cult Fanatic/Deformed Fanatic/Reanimated Fanatic * * * * * Vengeful Shade * Quotes ;Intro : : : ;Aggro * ;Phase Two * ;Dominate Mind * ;Dark Empowerment * ;Dark Transformation * ;Animate Dead * ;Killing a player * * ;Berserk * ;Death * Loot Related Achievements * * * * * * Trivia *Lady Deathwhisper is the only lich in the game known to be female. *Her model's name is called the "Minister of Death". Videos 10-player Normal encounter 7-SUte3Euic 25-player Normal encounter gfw3GatNxhg 89_SWXX1PMc References External links Category:Liches Category:Cult of the Damned Category:Scourge Category:Bosses Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Unique models